Raíces eternas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Neji, llamado por su curiosidad de niño, le pregunta a su padre sobre las raíces del clan Hyuuga, lo que desata magia y misterio en una espectacular leyenda que cambiará su vida. Precuela a la serie normal. No pairing. One Shot.


**Raíces eternas  
Capítulo único**

Acababa de concluir una sesión de entrenamiento en la casa Hyuuga y todos los miembros del bouke y souke se habían retirado ya a sus habitaciones, a excepción de dos personas, Hizashi y su hijo Neji, de tan sólo 5 años, que miraban el Crepúsculo que sucedía a lo lejos, cuando el sol era rojizo y las estrellas empezaban a aparecer. A Neji siempre le había llamado la atención ese fenómeno, pues había oído comentar a su tío que era una leyenda muy antigua del clan que estaba a punto de conocer por la boca de su padre, que se lo había prometido si lograba alcanzar una técnica de la rama principal. Hizashi le sonrió a su hijo, la promesa del clan, antes de invitarlo a sentarse a la orilla de un pasillo de la casa, Neji lo siguió allí sumamente maravillado por lo que fuese a ocurrir, estaba orgulloso de ser un Hyuuga y ahora sabría de dónde venían esas raíces de las cuales se sentía tan feliz de pertenecer.

"Escucha, Neji" carraspeó su padre, para llamar su atención, tras haberse sentado ambos:

"La Historia del Clan Hyuuga se remonta a la época antigüa, aquella que aún no ha sido documentada correctamente por la ciencia, pero sí por nuestros ancestros, en ése tiempo las aldeas ninjas no existían, ni nada como lo conocemos ahora -hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando el aire-, el mundo entero era gobernado por los dioses, y los humanos éramos sus títeres, sirviéndoles día tras día, en sus inmensos castillos, situados cada uno, en los extremos del país, donde vigilaban todo y a todos. Cuenta la misma leyenda que en el palacio de la princesa Amaterasu, había una familia que se había dedicado a servirle durante siglos y siglos, el tiempo ha perdido el apellido de ésta familia, pero ellos fueron nuestros ancestros, Neji -comentó con severidad y a la vez respeto- En esos días la familia sólo constaba de tres personas, la madre, y sus hijos gemelos, por lo que el trabajo era muy pesado, para solamente tres personas.

Sin embargo, la madre, Hinata -Neji se sorprendió al oír en la leyenda el nombre de su prima-, sostenía la carga más pesada de todas, ella tenía que atender al hermano de Amaterasu, que no era precisamente bueno con ella y que la trataba realmente mal, Susanôo; mientras que los gemelos Hibashi y su hermano Hazashi, se ocupaban de Amaterasu solamente, y ésta les adoraba sobremanera, o al menos en apariencia, porque la caprichosa diosa ocultaba que estaba enamorada de uno de ellos, el primero en nacer, Hibashi, al cual le otorgaba privilegios que no pasaban desapercibidos por su hermano, que poco a poco fue guardándole rencor.

Los días transcurrieron en relativa calma, durante bastante tiempo, sin embargo, detrás de aquellas veladas pacíficas que sostenían los dos dioses, se escondía el deseo oculto de Susanôo por terminar con su hermana y reinar el solo el país, con lo cual estaba maquilando planes a escondidas que involucraban directamente a la familia de Hinata, en la cual los desacuerdos surgían con mayor facilidad, pues la predilección de Amaterasu ya era más que evidente y amenazaba con trozar de una vez la familia. Aprovechando esto, Susanôo ideo un plan astuto para sacar a su hermana de su vida, y de paso a la familia que tanto le irritaba, tras meses de arregrarlo todo, una noche lo llevó en marcha.

Le ordenó a Hibashi salir al riachuelo y pescar cualquier cosa, para después llevársela, el joven lo hizo a regañadientes, cuando se lo entregó no notó que en la pescera donde lo había colocado había un conjuro para sellar a alguien dentro del pez, en el que de inmediato se convirtió el tocar el agua, sin poder comunicarse más. Susanôo rió cruelmente cuando arrojó a Hibashi al agua del riachuelo, donde nadie le encontraría jamás, ahora tenía que poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan. Estaba por demás enterado de la predilección de su hermana por Hibashi, pero no planeaba decirle lo que le había hecho, sino que jugaría aquella carta a su favor, usando a su hermano, Habashi para sus demás propósitos, extendió el rumor de la desaparición del hermano menor de la familia y tras hacer otro tanto con el hermano mayor, controlando su mente, le ordenó enamorar a su hermana, que, pensando en Hibashi, le aceptó de inmediato y anunció sus nupcias a todo el que quisiese escucharlo.

El rumor se extendió por el pueblo, que comentaba alegremente aquella unión por todos lados, hasta llegar a oídos del hermano mayor, que deambulaba por el río y sus alrededores una fatídica tarde. Lleno de furia por el hecho de que su hermano estuviera por casarse con la mujer que él deseaba, nadó río arriba hasta llegar al lago del palacio, donde encontró a su madre lavando la ropa, aun en calidad de sirviente, ésta no le reconoció, por lo que le pescó y llevó a las cocinas, donde por casualidad del destino, Susanôo le reconoció.

Sorprendido de que todo hubiese marchado como él había planeado, le arrebató el pez negruzco a la mujer y lo llevó a su habitación, envenenándolo contra su hermano y susurrándole un plan para acabar con la mujer que lo había traicionado y su amante, Hibashi aceptó, lleno de celos, por lo cual Susanôo lo transformó de nuevo en una persona y le ordenó que se ocultase hasta el día de la boda. Así lo hizo."

Neji dejó escapar un gritito de asombro ante la fascinante historia que le contaba su padre, nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de que la Luna estaba ya en lo alto hasta que Hiashi Hyuuga pasó por el lugar y les ordenó ir a dormir. Muriéndose de ganas de seguir oyendo la historia, Neji se durmió con la promesa de que su padre le contaría el resto al día siguiente y sus sueños se vieron plagados de imágenes, en las que asociaba a los gemelos de la leyenda con su padre y su tío... pero el sueño no se llegó a completar, pues un alboroto en la casa hizo que despertara súbitamente. Al parecer, alguien había tratado de secuestrar a su hermana y su tío había tenido que matarle...

Los entrenamientos de ese día se suspendieron, el consejo del clan, incluído su padre, estuvieron toda la tarde deliberando sobre un asunto que él no pudo comprender, pero que tenía a su madre hecha un manojo de nervios, como es obvio, la historia no continuó esa noche, porque su padre llegó con expresión cansada y hasta cierto punto, triste, negándose a relatar más y prometiendo dejarlo para otro día... si lo había. Neji sentía que algo raro pasaba y los sollozos de su madre a lo largo de la noche le confirmaron que así era... el miedo se apoderó de él ¿qué pasaba?

La mañana siguiente, su padre no le entrenó en lo absoluto, le parecía incluso más raro, porque a él siempre le habían exigido entrenar y ahora no lo estaba haciendo, en su lugar, se habían sentado en el mismo lugar que hacía dos noches y se disponía a relatarle la parte faltante de la historia. A Neji no le importó entonces nada más, todo se había quedado muy interesante, se moría por saber qué más pasaba.

"La última vez te dije que el hermano mayor, Hibashi planeaba vengarse, pues así lo hizo. El día de la boda llegó rápidamente, la gente había asistido invitada por la diosa y su esposo, que seguía bajo los efectos de la técnica de Susanôo sobre él. Todo marchaba de maravilla, Susanôo fingía felicidad por su hermana, aunque en realidad no la sentía y sólo esperaba que Hibashi proclamara su venganza para terminar de una vez con todo aquello, así pues, la ceremonia transcurrió en calma, pero cuando llegó el momento de la fiesta, Hibashi apareció, blandiendo una larga espada, cuyo mango estaba fabricado con las escamas de un pez y que contenía un maleficio puesto ahí por Susanôo sin que éste lo supiera y que lo traicionaría una vez se llevara a cabo su cometido. Como es obvio, Amaterasu, al igual que el resto del pueblo, se sorprendió de ver a Hibashi ahí y descubrió la treta de su gemelo, Susanôo aprovechando esto, alentó a los dos hermanos a pelear, sin embargo, cuando Hibashi atacó a Hazashi el conjuro rebotó sobre ambos y se convirtieron en dos peces, uno blanco y el otro negro, que, según esas mismas leyendas, representan el círculo celestial del bien y el mal, en el cual están basadas nuestras técnicas -Neji sonrió con asombro-, cuando esto sucedió, Amaterasu no sospechaba de su hermano y dejó que desterrara a los gemelos del país lanzándoles al mar, donde nadie supo de ellos hasta muchos años después.

Cierto día un niño llegó a pescar al río, era sumamente hermoso, con el cabello del color del sol y los ojos de un verde brillante, éste era el hijo de Amaterasu, que había engendrado con Hazashi antes de saber la verdad, y del cual dependía completamente, pues había quedado destrozada después del día de la boda, por lo cual el trono del país lo había asumido su hermano, como lo había planeado. El chiquillo, que respondía al nombre de Hyuu, se encontró, por obras del destino con los peces que alguna vez fueron humanos, su padre y tío respectivamente, sin él saberlo, llamado por la curiosidad de un niño de esa edad, llevó a ambos peces a su casa y les escondió pues su tío le había prohibido tener alguna mascota, con el tiempo, aprendió a comunicarse con ellos y éstos le contaron la verdad sobre su madre y la vida que había llevado. Hyuu no podía creerlo, pero tras darle grandes pruebas no tuvo más que empezar a tomar medidas para acabar con su tío y volver a su madre a la felicidad de antes, por lo que empezó a ser entrenado por aquellos dos peces en diversas artes, ellos le iban guiando con instrucciones precisas sobre el lago del palacio, en el que el muchacho aprendió a controlar su chakra perfectamente y a usarlo como ataque también, obteniendo lo que nosotros dominamos ahora, así nació, Neji -el niño hizo una única pregunta ¿y el byakugan?-. A eso voy, Neji.

Tan pronto Hyuu estuvo completamente entrenado y con las posibilidades muy altas de vencer a aquél dios, se encaminó a hacerle frente, lo encontró en su habitación descansando tranquilamente, pero cuando lo encaró todo asomo de ser pasivo desapareció de su rostro y la determinación de matar a su sobrino apareció en su cara. Sin embargo, aunque la batalla se inclinaba a favor de Hyuu, el poder de un dios era insubestimable, y Susanôo tras hacer caer un rayo le cegó, aparentemente, lo que no sabía es que los demás dioses le habían concedido un don con aquél rayo, y su visión se volvió tan pura que su pupila desapareció y a cambio, se le dio acceso a una visión perfecta e ilimitada, que le hacía ver dentro del cuerpo del enemigo, al cual atacó sin piedad hasta dejarlo muerto... con lo cual, los hechizos que tenían su padre y tío desaparecieron, y éstos pudieron reunirse.

La familia se consagró y como prueba de ello, los dioses volvieron blanca la pupila de Hazashi y Hibashi, pidiéndoles tener descendencia y prometiéndoles también que Amaterasu como diosa del sol les protegería. Por lo que, también en honor a Hyuu, le agregaron el "ga", quedando el apellido de la familia "Hyuuga" cuyo significado sería "Hacia el sol". Para terminar, Hibashi siendo el mayor recibió el título -cuando tuvo descendencia- de rama principal y Hazashi de rama secundaria, de donde descendemos nosotros, el resto... ya lo conoces."

"Así fue como nuestra familia surgió Neji, como prueba de que nunca se debe ir contra el destino, como lo hizo Hibashi al enamorarse de una diosa, cuando él solamente era un simple sirviente suyo, y también fue así como obtuvimos las técnicas basadas en el ying y el yang, y la visión pura, el Byakugan, quizás si esto no hubiera pasado no seríamos el clan que hoy somos, sin embargo, nunca se debe ir contra el destino, Neji."

Neji sonrió maravillado, pero cuando iba a expresar su emoción, su padre se levantó, le abrazó conteniendo la emoción que le embargaba y se marchó diciéndole "nunca olvides el destino", sin saber realmente lo que harían esas palabras con la vida de su hijo, que jamás vio regresar a su padre después de esa tarde y que empezó a odiar a la rama principal.

**Fin.**


End file.
